Weapon Groups
Weapon Groups are groups of similar weapons or items with similar abilities. All weapons within a group have at least one ability in common. Weapons in the same group usually look the same (With exceptions). Different kinds of weapons in the same group usually have the same names across weapon types (With exceptions). Each weapon type within a group has several different models each getting a higher attack power, rarity, abilities and skill bonuses than the previous version. Each higher version may have a higher boost or gain a new ability or skill boost, but it may not lose an ability. If a weapon has a boost to a Combo skill, a higher version of the weapon may have a boost to a more powerful combo skill. Ex. If Weapon A has a boost to Cleave, a higher version of it may have a boost to Flourish. Admiral Group Quarter Master's, First Mate's, Lieutenant's, Commander's, Captain's, Commodore's, Vice Admiral's, Admiral's Admiral Cutlasses Admiral Sabres Baneblast Repeater Group Wicked, Dread, Baneblast, Skullbone Battle Bayonet Group Battle, Combat, War Bloodfire Group Bloodfire Cutlass, Boodfire Broadsword, Bloodfire Sabre Bruiser Cutlass Group Brute's, Brawler's, Bruiser's Cleansing Doll Group Cleansing, Purification, Sacred Rituals Cobra Pistol Group Rattler, Cobra, Bush Master Conquistador Doll Group Soldier, Hero, Fencer, Swordsman, Conquistador, Treasure Hunter Crab Sticker Bayonet Group Crab, Pig, Gator, Shark Crypt Doll Group Skeleton, Cemetery, Crypt, Carrion, Revenant, Tomb King Den Knives Group Asp's Den, Adder's Den, Sidewinder's Den, Viper's Den Duelist Pistol Group Thug, Navy Sergeant's, Duelist, Executioner's Eagle Sabre Group Hawk, Falcon, Eagle, Great Hawk, Kingfisher Explorer's Chart Group Voyager's, Explorer's, Treasure Hunter's Fang Knives Group (Black, Grim, Raven, Shark, Demon) Fencer Sabre Group Fencer's, Duelist's, Musketeer's, Master Fencer's Fire Ram Group Fiery, Searing, Cajun Fullmoon Group Night Hunter, Shadow Stalker, Foul Bane, Fullmoon Special Fullmoon Pistols Fullmoon Repeaters Fullmoon Blunderbusses Gatling Repeater Group Enhanced, Clockwork, Gatling, Master Crafted Gunner Ram Group Hasty, Gunner's, Master Gunner's Gypsy Doll Group Enchanted, Mystic, Priestess, Gypsy, Shaman, Cabal Hex Breaker Musket Group Hex Guard, Hex Stopper, Hex Breaker Hex Reflector Doll Group Reflecter, Rebound, Guardian Idol Group Sun, Moon, Hawk, Bear, Golden, Dark Idol Daggers Idol Throwing Knives Iron Ram Group Old, Bronze, Iron, Steel Lucky Charm Group Wooden, Lucky, Golden Masterwork Group Sharp, Tempered, Engraved, Bejeweled, Masterwork Masterwork Cutlasses Masterwork Sabres Masterwork Broadswords Military Broadswords Military, Soldier's, Cavalry, Dragoon's, Brigadier's, General's Mind Control Doll Group Hypnotic, Manipulation, Mind Control, Domination Monkey Group Monkey, Chimpanzee, Baboon, Orangutan, Gorilla Monkey Cutlasses Monkey Broadswords Monkey Repeaters Monkey Blunderbusses Monkey Dolls Navy Bayonet Group Cadet, Guard, Musketeer, Veteran, Dragoon New World Chart Group Old World, New World, Lost World Pirates Blunderbuss Group Navy, EITC, Pirate's, Grand Pirate Group Sea Dog's, Swashbuckler's, Buccaneer's, Mutineer's, Privateer's, Warmonger's, Corsair's, Seven Seas Pirate Cutlasses Pirate Bayonets Pirate Blunderbusses Pirate Daggers Pirate Dolls Pirate Sea Globes Priming Ram Group Priming, Iron Priming Robbers Globe Group Thieve's, Bandit's, Robber's, Golden Sacred Group Silver, Holy, Sacred, Divine Sacred Cutlasses Sacred Sabres Sacred Pistols Sacred Repeaters Sacred Muskets Sailor Chart Group Landlubber's, Sailor's, Freebooter's Scattergun Blunderbuss Group Scattergun, Heavy Scattergun, War Scattergun Scoundrel Group Scallywag's, Robber's, Scoundrel's Scoundrel Pistols Scoundrel Muskets Scoundrel Knives Shark Blade Cutlass Group Shark, Tiger Shark, Black Shark Smuggler's Chart Group Merchant's, Smuggler's, Rumrunner's Soft Cannon Rams Group Cotton, Cloth, Wool, Fleece, Padded Spell Binder Doll Group Straw, Warding, Hex Watcher, Spell Binder, Curse Breaker Spirit Binder Doll Group Gaze, Sight, Far, Spirit Survival Group Survival, Wilderness, Jungle, Swamp, Bayou Survival Daggers Survival Throwing Knives Sword Fighter Sabre Group Swordman's, Sword Fighter's, Sword Master's Traitor Dagger Group Backstabber, Back Biter, Deal Breaker, Double Cross, Traitor, Cutthroat Traveler Group Sailor, Seafarer, Traveler, Voyager, Explorer, Adventurer Unholy Doll Group Evil, Wicked, Unholy, Villainy, Tyranny Venom Cutlass Group Poisoned, Venomed, Assassin's Voodoo Hunter Group Voodoo Hunter, Witch Hunter, Inquisition Voodoo Hunter Cutlasses Voodoo Hunter Sabres Voodoo Hunter Broadswords Warrior Doll Group Silk, Oriental, Warrior, Nomad, Warlord Witch Doll Group Witch, Bewitcher, Siren, Occult, Banshee Category:Image Gallery